Knochenwald: Forschungsreise
Ich muss zugeben, dass ich meinen alten Freund und Kollegen Professor Wingert immer für ein wenig exzentrisch gehalten habe. Um nicht zu sagen, für verrückt. Er war ohne Zweifel ein exzellenter Biologe und Naturhistoriker. Aber die Wesen und Orte, von denen er mir immer andeutungsweise erzählt hatte, konnten eigentlich nur einer kranken Fantasie entstammen. Insofern habe ich das immer als eine Art Spleen von ihm abgetan. Aber wenn er mir all dieses Material schon früher gezeigt hätte, hätte ich ihn niemals als Schwindler oder Verrückten abgetan. So unglaublich das alles auch war, es war derart detailliert und schlüssig dargelegt, dass man es einfach nicht als Hirngespinst abtun konnte. Genau das war auch der Grund, warum ich mich nicht mit einem guten Buch und einem Espresso in meinem Lieblingscafé in London befand, sondern auf einer ungeplanten Forschungsreise nach Deutschland auf den Spuren meines leider verstorbenen Freundes Professor Arnold Wingert. Die Universität hatte getobt, als ich ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht für Biologie-Vorlesungen zur Verfügung stehe. Aber ich war eben schon immer etwas schwer einzuplanen gewesen. Inzwischen müssten sie das ja eigentlich wissen. Außerdem konnte ich das Rätsel um Arnold und seine Entdeckungen nicht unerforscht lassen, ganz besonders wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach, dass er inzwischen nicht mehr auf dieser Welt weilte. Diese mysteriösen Tonaufnahmen, die er mir neben seinen Forschungsarbeiten noch hat zukommen lassen, ließen es jedenfalls stark vermuten. Und das stimmte mich schon sehr traurig. Arnold war zu keinem Zeitpunkt ein einfacher Mensch gewesen. Ich erinnere mich an Phasen, in denen er wochenlang nicht erreichbar war, weil er sich gerade in seinem Privatlabor verbarrikadiert hatte. An Treffen, bei denen er mehr tot als lebendig schien und bei denen er kolossale Augenringe zur Schau trug, von kolossaler Paranoia und leichten Wahnvorstellungen ganz zu schweigen. Und ich erinnere mich an Gespräche, bei denen er mitten im Satz nur noch an die Wand gestarrt und einen fernen Punkt fixiert hatte, der wohl irgendwo in den Tiefen seiner düsteren Gedanken liegen mußte. Unterm Strich aber mochte ich den Kerl. Er war trotz seiner Eigenheiten brillant und meist ein recht guter Zuhörer. Außerdem hat er mir einige Male mit seinem beachtlichen Erbvermögen unter die Arme gegriffen, wenn es bei mir mal wieder eng wurde. Alles in allem war es schon ein Verlust für die Welt, dass Professor Arnold Wingert nicht mehr in ihr weilte. Auch wenn das außer mir wohl kaum jemand bemerken würde. Er war alleinstehend, und man konnte nicht behaupten, dass er viele Freunde oder auch nur eine nennenswerte Bindung zu seinen Forscherkollegen gehabt hätte. Jedenfalls hatte mich mein Weg jetzt in der Tat zu seinem Haus geführt, welches ganz allein am Rande eines kleinen Wäldchens stand. Zwar gehörte es nominell zu einer mittelgroßen Ortschaft, aber das nächste Haus war ganz bestimmt einige Kilometer entfernt. Ein weiterer Beweis, dass Arnold die Einsamkeit liebte. Das Haus selbst war recht unspektakulär. Ein einfaches ziegelrotes Gebäude mit kleinen, mit Vorhängen verhangenen Fenstern und einer massiven Holztür. An den Ziegeln rankte Efeu empor wie die Finger einer aus dem Boden hervorbrechenden grünen Hand. Die bronzene Hausnummer „102“ war darunter kaum noch zu erkennen. Trotz seiner Schlichtheit strahlte das Haus etwas Mystisches aus. Zum einen, weil ich wusste, dass sich unter der vordergründigen Spießeridylle ein weitverzweigtes und mit modernsten Geräten ausgestattetes Forschungslabor befand, zum anderen wegen der ausführlichen Unterlagen, die ich von Arnold erhalten hatte. Inklusive der bizarren Audioaufzeichnungen der letzten Augenblicke in seinem Leben. Sollte an dem Gerede von Dimensionsportalen, Schneidmaden, Fanatikern und gigantischen Knochenwesen auch nur das Geringste dran sein, so durfte ich dieses Haus auf keinen Fall betreten. Zu groß war das Risiko, das zu befreien, was sich darin befand. Als Biologe wusste ich nur zu gut, was für fatale Auswirkungen es haben konnte, wenn fremde Arten in ein Ökosystem eingebracht wurden. Sie verdrängten einheimische Arten mit Leichtigkeit, da sie keine natürlichen Feinde hatten, und vermehrten sich schnell und unkontrolliert. Was für Vogelarten, Pflanzen und Nagetiere schon galt, mochte ich mir nicht für hundegroße Raubmaden und andere, noch fremdere Kreaturen kaum vorstellen. Trotzdem wollte ich das Haus wenigstens von außen untersuchen. Also ging ich langsam und aufmerksam um das Gebäude herum und gab mir Mühe, auf jedes Detail zu achten. Durch die verhangenen Fenster vermochte ich allerdings nichts von dem erkennen, was im Inneren des Hauses vor sich gehen mochte. Und auch außerhalb des Gebäudes entdeckte ich nichts wirklich Aufregendes. Mit einer Ausnahme: An einem Lüftungsgitter, ziemlich in Bodennähe, lagen zwei Dutzend kleiner, weißer Scherben. Zuerst hielt ich sie für zersprungene Murmeln oder die Überreste einer winzigen Porzellanfigur, die jemand im Zorn zertrümmert hatte. Aber als ich mich zu meinem Fund hinunterbeugte, änderte ich schnell meine Meinung. Denn weder Murmeln noch Porzellanfigürchen waren dafür bekannt, dass sich in ihrem Inneren eine milchige, schleimige und vor allem stinkende Substanz befand. In mir wuchs ein übler Verdacht, der noch dadurch erhärtet wurde, dass winzige geriffelte Spuren von den Scherben wegführten. Direkt in den nahegelegenen Wald. Zusammen mit dem Hintergrundwissen, welches ich mir durch Arnolds Aufzeichnungen angeeignet hatte, konnte es dafür nur eine Erklärung geben: Das Eindringen einer fremden Spezies in unser Ökosystem war schon längst geschehen. Ich füllte einige der Scherben, bei denen ich mir inzwischen sicher war, dass es sich um Eierschalen handelte, in einen meiner mitgebrachten Klarsichtbeutel und folgte dann den Spuren in den Wald hinein. Ein rascher Blick zum Himmel zeigte mir, dass sich der Nachmittag langsam dem Ende zuneigte. Und ein Blick auf mein Smartphone bestätigte meine Vermutung. Es war bereits 17:11 Uhr. Auch wenn es Anfang Mai war, blieben mir nicht mehr viele Stunden Sonnenlicht. Zwar hatte ich eine Taschenlampe im Gepäck, aber ich wollte den Wesen ungern in der Dunkelheit nachspüren. Deshalb stellte ich mir einen Timer als Signal für meine Rückkehr. Notfalls musste ich zurück ins Hotel und dem Phänomen morgen weiter auf den Grund gehen. Eigentlich wollte ich ja bereits am frühen Vormittag in Deutschland eintreffen, aber zwei gestrichene Flüge hatten diese Pläne vereitelt. Es war einer der Gründe, warum ich das Fliegen aus tiefstem Herzen hasste. Aber leider war es die schnellste Art voranzukommen. Zumindest meistens … Je länger ich den Spuren folgte, desto dichter wurde der Wald. Gleichzeitig war es hier stiller als es zu dieser Jahreszeit normal wäre. Nur vereinzelt hörte ich das zaghafte Zwitschern von Vögeln oder ein Knacken im Unterholz, von dem ich hoffte, dass es sich nur um ein Eichhörnchen handelte. Auch wenn ich durch und durch ein Mann der Wissenschaft und der Vernunft war, so fühlte ich mich doch fast, als wäre ich Teil eines düsteren Märchens. Dr. Hänsel auf dem Weg zum Hexenhaus. Nur, dass ich nicht einmal Brotkrumen bei mir hatte. Ich hatte zwar einen Schokoriegel in der Tasche, aber damit wollte ich ungern herumkrümeln. Das Schmunzeln, dass mir dieser Vergleich auf den Mund gezaubert hatte, gefror sofort zu Eis, als ich plötzlich eine Entdeckung machte. Auf dem Waldboden vor mir lagen Häute. Häute wie von Schlangen. Nur, dass sie von der Form her eher an Maden erinnerten. Anscheinend war ich auf der richtigen Spur. Mit meiner Pinzette hob ich einige der durchscheinenden Häute auf und steckte sie in einen weiteren Klarsichtbeutel. Sie stanken ähnlich schlimm wie die Eier am Lüftungsschacht, wenn nicht sogar noch intensiver. Bei meiner Rückkehr würde ich sie eingehender analysieren können. Zusammen mit den Eierschale, sollte mir das einige Erkenntnisse ermöglichen. Außerdem schoss ich mit meiner Kamera ein paar Fotos. Dabei fiel mir zum ersten Mal auf, dass neben den Häuten viele kleine Federn und Fellstücke lagen. An letzteren klebten sogar noch Hautreste. Eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme zeigte mir, dass sie von verschiedenen Tieren stammen mussten: Eichelhäher, Rotkehlchen, Buntspecht, Eichhörnchen, Kaninchen, Rabe, Fuchs, Dachs und sogar einem Uhu. Es sah fast aus wie ein Tierfriedhof. Woher zum Teufel stammten diese Überreste? Einige der Vögel waren Insektenfresser, für die sogar die fremdartigen Schneidmaden interessant sein mochten, und Räuber wie Dachs, Fuchs oder Uhu fraßen auch Vögel. Allerdings war es mehr als eigenartig, dass so viele Jäger gleichzeitig an einem Ort zusammenkamen. Und was hatten Kaninchen dann hier zu suchen? Sie fraßen keine Insekten. Und selbst wenn dieses unwahrscheinliche Zusammentreffen stattgefunden hatte, so mochte man vielleicht noch Federn vorfinden. Aber Hautstücke mit Fell? Ein Tier mit so schweren Verletzungen sollte eigentlich irgendwo als verwesender Kadaver in der Nähe liegen. Aber von Kadavern war hier weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Natürlich gäbe es da noch die verrückte Theorie, dass die Schneidmaden all diese Tiere hier verspeist hatten. Aber das war lächerlich. Die fremdartigen Geschöpfe mochten – ihren Häuten nach zu urteilen – höchstens fünf bis sieben Zentimeter lang und gerade mal zwei Zentimeter dick sein. Selbst wenn es mindestens zwei Dutzend dieser Geschöpfe gab: Wie sollten sie einen ausgewachsenen Fuchs erledigen? Oder gar einen Raubvogel? Es musste also eine andere Erklärung geben. Als ich den Spuren weiter folgte, war ich trotz alledem beunruhigt. Denn sie hatten sich inzwischen ein ganzes Stück verbreitert. Zwar war das nicht wirklich verwunderlich – immerhin häuteten sich Reptilien und Insekten nun einmal, um wachsen zu können – aber ich hatte noch nie ein so schnelles Wachstum bei irgendeinem Tier erlebt. Wenn man von den Spuren ausging, hatten die Maden innerhalb kürzester Zeit sicher hundertfünfzig Prozent an Größe hinzugewonnen. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Inzwischen war es 18:39 Uhr. Bald schon würde mein Timer für die Rückkehr klingeln. Bereits jetzt hatte sich das Sonnenlicht leicht rötlich gefärbt. Und je mehr ich von den Schneidmaden und ihren Hinterlassenschaften sah, desto weniger Lust hatte ich darauf, im Dunkeln durch den Wald zu irren. Trotzdem ging ich weiter. Denn egal wie unheimlich das hier war: Ich war noch immer ein Forscher. Und was für ein Forscher würde solch eine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen? Nur wegen ein bisschen Angst im Dunkeln. Während ich tiefer und tiefer in das Herz des Waldes vordrang, durch Unterholz und Trampelpfade und einmal sogar über eine wackelige Holzbrücke, die sich über einen kleinen, träge dahinfließenden Bach spannte, entdeckte ich immer wieder neue Madenhäute. Und sie wurden mit jedem Mal größer. In die nächste Haut, die ich fand, konnte ich locker meinen Daumen stecken. Dann meinen ganzen Arm. Und am Ende entdecke ich sogar eine Haut – Gott steh mir bei –, in die mein gesamter Körper passen würde. Zum Glück war es nur eine einzelne. Die anderen Tiere schienen ihre Größe vorerst beibehalten zu haben. Dennoch fragte ich mich, warum ich nicht einmal eine Waffe mitgenommen hatte. Selbst normalen Raubtieren würde ich mich nicht ohne derartigen Schutz nähern. Aber anscheinend hatte mich Arnolds Nachricht zu sehr verwirrt, um auch nur an die grundlegendsten Dinge zu denken. Falls unsere frommen Mitbürger Recht hatten – und als Agnostiker konnte ich mir dieses Gedankenspiel durchaus erlauben –, sah mir Arnold ganz gewiss von Irgendwo zu und bepisste sich vor Lachen. Denn er hatte nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sich über meinen pedantischen Perfektionismus lustig zu machen. Und jetzt verhielt ausgerechnet ich mich wie ein planloser Tagträumer. Immerhin machte ich zwei neue Entdeckungen. Zum einen sorgte der weißliche Schleim, der aus den Madenhäuten herauslief, offensichtlich dafür, dass sämtliche Organismen, die damit in Kontakt kamen, verdorrten. Dies galt nicht nur für Pflanzen und Pilze. Die Auswirkungen erstreckten sich auch auf heimische Insekten, wie einen dicken Käfer, der das Pech hatte, neben der großen Madenhaut vorbeizulaufen. Kaum hatte ihn das Sekret berührt, begann sich sein dunkelbrauner Panzer weiß zu verfärben und kurz darauf Stück für Stück zu zerbröseln, als bestände er aus lockerem Kalk. Zwar riss sich der vordere Teil des Käfers von seinem zerfallenden Hinterleib los, aber da er ohne die Hälfte seiner Organe nicht überleben konnte, brachte ihm das nicht viel. Sein Vorderteil zuckte noch kurz orientierungslos umher und lag dann still. Einen so schnellen Zerfallsprozess hatte ich nicht einmal bei den stärksten Säuren beobachtet. Zum Glück hielt ich das Geschehen restlos mit meiner Videokamera fest. Andernfalls würde mir das niemand glauben. Die zweite Entdeckung machte ich, als ich einige der umstehenden Bäume genauer betrachtete. Es handelte sich dabei vorwiegend um Eichen und vereinzelte Buchen, deren Stämme sich allesamt weiß eingefärbt hatten. Erst dachte ich an einen Pilz oder irgendeine Baumkrankheit, aber gewarnt durch das Schicksal des Käfers zog ich erst Schutzhandschuhe über, bevor ich die Stellen berührte. Als sich diese bei Berührung nicht auflösten, wurde ich mutiger und fasste den Baum mit der bloßen Hand an. Nur dass er sich ganz und gar nicht mehr wie ein Baum anfühlte. Die betroffene Stelle war spröde und sehr trocken - auf eine Weise, die zu keiner Baumkrankheit passte, die ich kannte. Ganz egal ob Pilz oder Virus. Auch war die Struktur des Holzes verschwunden. Der Baum war in diesen Bereichen vollkommen glatt. Prüfend klopfte ich gegen die Stelle und hörte ein hohles und trockenes Geräusch. Das wurde wirklich immer eigenartiger. Einer Eingebung folgend nahm ich mein Feuerzeug hervor und hielt es an die weiße Stelle, die kurz darauf zu schmoren begann. Der Geruch, der mir nun in die Nase stieg, räumte jeden Zweifel aus. Das war kein Holz. Das waren Knochen! Entgegen jeder Logik schien sich das Holz dieser Bäume langsam, aber sicher in Knochen zu verwandeln. Ich konnte mir nicht mal im Ansatz ausmalen, welche biologischen oder chemischen Prozesse so etwas bewirken konnten. In diesem Moment hörte ich das Schrillen meines Timers und stellte ihn sofort wieder ab. Ich konnte nicht einfach so ins Hotel zurückkehren. Ich würde all dem auf den Grund gehen müssen. Und sei es nur, um so viel wie möglich über diese Bedrohung zu erfahren, Beweise zu sammeln und andere warnen zu können. Allerdings beschleunigte ich dennoch meine Schritte. Einmal, weil ich keine Zeit vergeuden wollte, aber auch, weil ich die Kreaturen einfach mit eigenen Augen sehen musste. Ich ignorierte dabei sogar die immer häufiger weiß verfärbten Bäume. Genauso wie auch die herumliegenden Tierüberreste und die inzwischen vollkommene Stille. Das Einzige, auf das ich mich konzentrierte, war die breite, deutliche Spur direkt vor mir. Da die Sonne inzwischen schon beinah hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, musste ich meine Taschenlampe zur Hilfe nehmen, um sie nicht zu verlieren. Trotzdem behielt ich mein rasantes Tempo bei. Zwar kam ich dadurch schnell voran, zumal das Unterholz durch die inzwischen sicher anderthalb Meter breite Spur komplett plattgedrückt war, doch meine hohe Geschwindigkeit und Unvorsichtigkeit forderten bald ihren Preis. Denn irgendwann – inzwischen war die Sonne bereits untergegangen, und ein knochenbleicher Vollmond stand am wolkenlosen Himmel – hörte die Spur einfach auf. Stattdessen klaffte vor mir urplötzlich ein gähnender, schwarzer Abgrund.Selbstverständlich versuchte ich einen Sturz zu verhindern, aber es war zu spät. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war, meinen unkontrollierten Fall in ein Schlittern zu verwandeln, bei dem ich mir meine Hose an Wurzeln und Steinen zerriss und mir unzählige Schnitte, Prellungen und blaue Flecke einhandelte, aber wie durch ein Wunder nicht ernsthaft verletzt wurde. Trotzdem brachten mich die Schmerzen an den Rande des Wahnsinns. Doch was ich sah, als ich meine Umgebung wieder halbwegs wahrnehmen konnte, brachte mich beinah über diesen Rand hinaus. Mitten in der Mulde, an deren Boden ich mich jetzt befand, hockte ein riesiges, bleiches Geschöpf. Es war mit Abstand die größte Made, die ich je gesehen hatte. Sie war sicher drei mal so groß wie jeder Mensch. Ihr weißer, geringter Körper zuckte unruhig und wand sich im Mondlicht, und hin und wieder blitzten ihre messerscharfen, kreisrund angeordneten Zähne auf. Links und rechts von ihr lagen – wie bei einer verdrehten Ehrengarde – weitere Maden, die allerdings „nur“ die Größe von Hunden hatten. Ihre Leiber, oder eher deren Sekrete, hatten alle Gräser und Pflanzen in ihrer Umgebung verdorren lassen. Direkt vor der gigantischen Made aber befand sich ein Haufen hunderter winziger weißer Kügelchen: Eier! Ich brauchte kein Biologe zu sein, um zu begreifen, was ich hier vor mir sah. Die Riesenmade war nichts anderes als eine Art Königin, die unablässig neue ihrer Artgenossen zu gebären schien. Schon jetzt und selbst aus der Entfernung sah ich, wie sich das Innere einiger Eier zu bewegen begann. Bald würden sie schlüpfen. Und wachsen! Das war mir nun eindeutig eine Nummer zu groß. Ich denke, selbst Arnold hätte das verstanden. Ich würde jetzt schön zurück ins Hotel gehen und morgen den Behörden einen Hinweis geben. Immerhin genoss ich ja einen gewissen Ruf und würde vielleicht nicht sofort als Spinner abgetan werden. Sollte sich doch die Armee darum kümmern. Ein unbewaffneter Akademiker, der weitaus mehr Erfahrung mit dem Mikroskop und dem Daten von hübschen Studentinnen hatte als mit dem Kampf gegen monströse Maden, war hierfür eindeutig eine Fehlbesetzung. Zum Glück hatte mich bis jetzt keines der Viecher bemerkt. So leise wie nur möglich schlich ich umher und suchte nach einem Weg zurück nach oben. Und tatsächlich fand ich bald schon eine Stelle, an der genügend Unterholz, Baumstümpfe und Wurzeln vorhanden waren, um mir einen Aufstieg zu ermöglichen. Doch gerade als ich mich am ersten Baumstumpf hochzog, bemerkte ich einen jähen Schmerz in meinem rechten Unterschenkel. Nur mit größter Anstrengung konnte ich einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, der mich augenblicklich verraten hätte. Panisch suchte ich nach dem Verursacher meiner Qualen, was nicht so einfach war, da ich meine Taschenlampe beim Sturz verloren hatte. Letztendlich entdeckte ich ihn aber. Es war eine der neu geschlüpften Maden, nicht größer als mein Ringfinger, deren Zähne sich tief in mein Fleisch gebohrt hatten. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Ich spürt bereits, wie sich von der Bissstelle aus ein Brennen in meinen Adern ausbreitete und eine unnatürliche Schwäche über mich kam. Ich musste das Geschöpf irgendwie loswerden. Da ich mir nicht anders zu helfen wusste, trat ich mir mit aller Wucht mit dem schweren Wanderstiefel an meinen linken Fuß nach der Made. Natürlich vergrößerte ich meine Pein so nur noch. Aber immerhin hatte ich es geschafft, sie zu zerquetschen. Oder … Nein, das war unmöglich. Obwohl nun kaum mehr als Madenmatsch an meinem Bein hing, merkte ich, dass sie noch immer mein Fleisch verdaute. Ich trat und trat immer wieder zu, bis die zerdrückte Schneidmade endlich von mir abfiel, und hörte zuletzt ein trockenes Knacken, gefolgt von einem reißenden Schmerz. Verdammt! Ich hatte mir selbst den Unterschenkel gebrochen! Wie sollte ich nun je hier rauskommen? Trotzdem musste ich es irgendwie versuchen. Notfalls würde ich eben den ganzen Weg kriechen. Doch dann hörte ich ein lautes ratterndes Geräusch. Ich drehte mich um und sah selbst in dem schlechten Licht, dass die Madenkönigin sich aufgebäumt hatte und eine riesige weiße Wolke ausspie. Gleichzeitig setzten sich die anderen Schneidmaden langsam in Bewegung. Sie hatten mich bemerkt. Und sie wussten anscheinend, dass ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte, ihnen zu entkommen. Entgegen aller Vernunft kroch ich dennoch weiter, schloß die Hand um eine Wurzel, zog mich an einem Stein hinauf und arbeitete mich immer weiter Richtung Rand vor. Besser auf der Flucht sterben als still auf das Ende warten. Aber bereits wenige Momente später kam ein Geruch von scharfen Chemikalien und verbranntem Horn über mich. Weißer Nebel tanzte vor meinen Augen, und ich spürte fast augenblicklich, wie sich Schwäche und Krankheit in mir ausbreiteten. Ich fühlte mich fiebrig, bekam grauenhafte Halsschmerzen und begann zu husten. Als ich diesmal die Finger um den nächsten Halt schließen wollte, hatte ich kaum noch die Kraft, sie zu krümmen. Das war nun wohl das Ende. Ich hörte bereits, wie zwanzig hundsgroße Leiber hinter mir über die Erde schleiften. Jeden Moment rechnete ich mit dem schmerzvollen Biss spitzer Zähne, die sich in meinen Körper bohren würden. Immerhin würde es dann bald vorbei sein. All der Stress und die Sorgen würden entweder einer gnädigen Schwärze weichen, oder ich würde in irgendeinem Jenseits erwachen und mir von Arnold vorhalten lassen, was für ein leichtsinniger Narr ich doch war. Die schleifenden Geräusche kamen immer näher, während ich mir nach und nach die Lunge aus dem Leib hustete und am ganzen Körper wie ein Schwein schwitzte. Verdammt. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich noch immer eine Scheißangst vor dem Sterben. Doch auf einmal schien von oben ein helles Licht zu mir herunter. War dies der Weg in den Himmel? Das weiße Licht, von dem immer alle redeten? Militärische Kommandos, ein infernalisches Gewitter von Maschinengewehrschüssen und das schmatzende Geräusch platzender dicker Leiber beantworteten meine Frage. Selbst in meinem beginnenden Fieberwahn konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Himmel solche Geräusche von sich gab. Ich merkte, wie ich von mehreren kräftigen Händen auf eine Liege gehoben und in einen Hubschrauber getragen wurde. Das Gewehrfeuer endete. Trotz meines elenden Zustands wand ich den Kopf noch einmal in Richtung des Tals. Was ich dort sah, gab mir den Rest: Zwar lagen etliche der Maden als erschossene Kadaver herum, aber sicher die Hälfte von ihnen – und vor allem die gigantische Schneidmadenkönigin samt ihres Geleges – lebte noch. Kraftlos ließ ich mich wieder auf die Liege sinken und schenkte den Sanitätern, die mir irgendwelche Spritzen in den Arm jagten, genauso wenig Beachtung wie dem Hubschrauber, der inzwischen abgehoben hatte. Alles, an was ich denken konnte, war, dass die Wesen dort unten sich noch immer unkontrolliert vermehren und die Natur um sich herum töten, verändern und vergiften konnten. Dabei hätten sie sie vernichten können. Sie hätten die Bedrohung ausrotten können. Warum nur haben sie … Plötzlich schlug ohne Vorwarnung eine Handfläche in mein Gesicht. Der dumpfe Schmerz grub sich durch den Schleier des Fiebers und machte meine Sinne für einen Moment wieder unangenehm klar. Über mir tauchte das harte Gesicht einer militärisch gekleideten, braunhaarigen Frau Mitte Dreißig auf. Sie lächelte auf eine Art, mit der man eine Fliege anlächeln mochte, bevor man mit der Fliegenklatsche ausholte. „Guten Abend, Doktor. Mein Name ist Elvira Djarnek. Freut mich wirklich, dass wir sie retten konnten. Und ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr Wissen uns nützlich sein wird und dass Sie kooperativ sind. Andernfalls… Nun, als Biologe wissen sie ja sicher ganz gut, was ein Sturz aus ein paar tausend Metern Höhe alles im menschlichen Körper anrichten kann …“ Knochenwald-Serie Kategorie:TheorieKategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod